<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Step by daretogobeyondtheunknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553718">The Next Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown'>daretogobeyondtheunknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Half of It (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Light-Hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster and Ellie discuss the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Chu/Aster Flores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Ellie and Aster have been dating for almost 6 months and they take their relationship at slower pace. But they got flustered and don't know what to do when both of them want to take the next step."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You haven’t? Don’t like every lesbian couple do it?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I Googled it.”</p>
<p>“Sorry we don’t fit into your Googled version of a homosexual relationship.”</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s not- Like, I mean, you don’t have to. You can just be like… <em>Romeo and Juliet</em>.”</p>
<p>“Dead?”</p>
<p>“What? No. Like, love the way you want to love, not what other people want. Why would you be dead?”</p>
<p>“They die.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Did they? I don’t remember that part.”</p>
<p>“Did you even read <em>Romeo and Juliet</em>?”</p>
<p>“Sort of. It was long. And all weird and the words were just… Yuh known.”</p>
<p>“It was written by one of the greatest playwrights of the 16<sup>th</sup> century.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean he had to write so weird.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Whatever. Focus.”</p>
<p>“On?”</p>
<p>“My big lesbian problem.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Have you tried like just talking to her? I mean, I know she was raised with the whole Catholic thing but like, she’s dating you right?”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Like she loves you, so like, just talk to her then. She’ll totally understand.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey you, how was your day?”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Good? That sounds a bit ominous. Usually you have some crazy story-“</p>
<p>“I talked to Paul.”</p>
<p>“O-oh. Okay. And?”</p>
<p>“He said I should just talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay? About? … Sweetie? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“We should do it.”</p>
<p>“We should… do it? Do what?”</p>
<p>“You know, couples do it all the time. Paul says it’s normal. Even in a Catholic household.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Breathe. Good. Now, you know I love you but you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific. Couples do a lot of things. Even Catholic ones. I think.”</p>
<p>“You know, the <em>thing</em>.”</p>
<p>“The thing? Motioning doesn’t- wait. You mean-“</p>
<p>“You’re blushing. Why are you blushing? Paul said it was normal. Is it not normal? It’s not normal. You don’t want to-“</p>
<p>“No. I mean, I want to. I just-“</p>
<p>“You just don’t want to with me. I mean, I get it. We’ve only been together six months. It's a big responsibility."</p>
<p>“What? No, El, that’s not it. I totally want to with you. I just-”</p>
<p>“Is it the hair?”</p>
<p>“Hair? I mean, I can’t say I really ever thought about the hair.”</p>
<p>“It’s too long. We could cut it. Or get like a short haired one.”</p>
<p>“I mean, if that’s what you want to do, I would totally support your decision.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Thank God or no, goodness. Or well God too, I guess, for you. So do you want a big one or like a little one?”</p>
<p>“A big or a little…”</p>
<p>“I read that a big one might be best to start. They're easier to- Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p>“Peachy. Just… just so I can clarify, what <em>exactly</em> are we talking about honey?”</p>
<p>“Adopting a cat. What else would we be talking about?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The youth today, so thoughtful to adopt pets together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>